Vampire Diaries  Buffy Crossover
by sirGaGa
Summary: After the events of the first season of VD Elaina is about to come face to face with Katherine,  Who will save her? Vampire and werewolf rivals, a suprize love triangel between VD and BtVS and a NEW SLAYER? Season 2 contuation ft. some BtVS favorites
1. Chapter 1

**VD / BtVS Crossover **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this piece of writing. It is all © copyrighted by the owners (__L.J. Smith and Kevin Williamson own The Vampire Diaries, while Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon.) __and I, the author, am making no profit off of this story. Any original character not found in either television series and the events from here on out (not including what leads up to the present moment) are property of the author. _

This story is rated T for teen, if you are under the age permitted to view material of this rating please do not continue and refine your search for rating appropriate material. Thanks.

**CHAPTER ZERO: Introduction**

Elaina Gilbert moved frantically, tearing apart the insides of her locker. In the dim light tee shirts and gym shorts lay scattered on the floor, but no dress anywhere to be found. Puzzled by this, she begins to put the messy locker back in order. Hoping she might find an aspirin or Excedrin to help with the awful migraine she has. Unbeknownst to her Katherine making her way to the Gilbert home in Mystic Falls, Virginia undetected as she stands there grabbing onto the metal frame of her locker to catch her balance.

Elaina gives up, "I can't believe someone stole my dress." She says to herself.

Driving home was an adventure, still shaken up from the fire and finding out that Uncle Jonathan is really her father she ignores the weird feeling in her stomach and continues on her way home. She is pulling into her drive way when Stefan calls.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I just got to my house. And I can't find the dress, I looked everywhere." Elaina Responds.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, someone defiantly took my stuff."

"Are you going to check on Caroline?"

"I just got to check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there."

"Sure"

"Ok. I love you Stefan."

"I love you too." Stefan says before Elaina hangs up her cell phone.

She fiddles with the key for a minute before unlocking the front door. Eger to see if Jeremy is ok she yells upstairs to him, "Jeremy, are you up?" Right then a bang from the kitchen echoes down the hall to where she's standing. Immediately Elaina heads into the kitchen. There she finds Uncle Jonathans dead body sprawled on the floor blood spilling on the tile. "Jeremy, Aunt Jena come quick what's going on?" she screams, half not expecting an answer. When she gets to his body she reaches for his wrist to check his pulse. None, he's not breathing either. Tears swell in the corner of Elaina eyes as she looks down at the lifeless body of her father below her. Her stomach turns, tying itself in knots.

"Get away from him!" A voice something like Aunt Jena's screams upstairs, "Elaina what are you doing get away from him!"

Confusion and dizziness invades Elaina's body as she darts from the kitchen to the hall stairs. "Aunt Jena I'm coming. What happened?" When she makes it to the top of the staircase she sees the silhouette of two figures in Jeremy's Room. Her heart races in fear for the ones she loves.

Their Jeremy's body lays as lifeless as Uncle Jonathans. Standing over him is a sobbing Aunt Jena; surprisingly none of this caught her attention as much as the other person in the room. Elaina was looking at herself with a blood stained face smiling back at her. "Hello Elaina" Her refection said.

The voice ran chills up Elaina back, this wasn't a reflection of herself this was Katharine, the vampire who sired Stefan and Damon. Different scenarios played through her head. When she didn't respond, Katherine announced "It's nice to see you, my how you've grown" slowly inching her way towards Elaina.

Aunt Jena is now sitting on the floor holding Jeremy's lifeless body dumbfounded at her niece face to face with herself.

"I'm not going to kill you Elaina; no I have bigger plans for you. But you are getting in the way so for that-"Katharine stops mid sentence and swings her left arm around at super vampire speed. Aiming to make contact with Elaina's face.

In the millisecond it takes for Katharine's arm to rotate around Elaina panics thinking of how bad this situation is, and how much she misses Stefan. _No not Katherine I can't believe she killed Jeremy._ Rage and passion fills Elaina's body equal in capacity to that of Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer who's leading the attack on the hell mouth as we speak. Elaina leans back dodging the attack from Katherine. Shocked by her reflexes she grabs Katherine's outstretched left hand, with her left hand before she could retract it, leaving her open to a hit. Body's crosses, Elaina pulls back her right arm launching it with all her rage, connecting with Katherine's jaw.

Little does Elaina know, in the previous hour Buffy commanded her wiccan best friend to cast a spell turning all girls with the potential to one day be a slayer to become one. Astonished by Elaina's display of strength Katherine darts for the door with vampire speed. Only to be knocked down by the back of Elaina's hand traveling at equal speed. Not prepared for this Katherine get back to feet, eyes pitch black shooting veins to down her cheeks, "Who would have known, Elaina Gilbert, Vampire Slayer."

_Authors Note: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! Also this fanfiction story takes place after the season one finally of Vampire diaries and During the Last episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and doesn't not follow the continuity of VD season 2 or the Season 8 comics of BtVS. There is also a 7 year time gap that we are just going to ignore for plot sake. Thanx for your cooperation and I hope you all enjoyed it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So I wrote the last entry just to pitch the idea of what if Elaina became a slayer. I was hoping to see what people thought of the idea before I put more work into it. But, w.e. I'm just going to do some more and see what happens. I have a lot of crazy/interesting ideas that I hope you will all like. Here's some more, I know its kinda the boarding stuff but I think it all has to be said to help set up some of my plans. Any ideas/thoughts/comments are appreciated. Hope you all like it _

_This story is rated T for teen, if you are under the age permitted to view material of this rating please do not continue and refine your search for rating appropriate material. Thanks. _

**CHATER ONE: All's well that Ends … Bad**

Katherine continued throwing punches at Elaina who, much to her surprise held her own against the ancient vampire. Finally when Katherine left herself open for a hit, Elaina swing, connecting with her right eye, followed by a jab to the gut. Katherine hurled over in pain.

"Get me a stake, something sharp made of wood." Elaina ordered. She's completely ready to put an end to the cause of the nightmare that plagued her for the past year. Jumping at the opportunity Katherine slashes her claws across Elaina's chest

Jena shuffled around on the floor looking for something made of wood. Katherine now on the floor as well after a kick from Elaina fumbles back to her feet. Accepting defeat she disperses from the room at vampire-like speed.

"Elaina what just happened we need to call an ambulance for Jeremy?" Jena says panicking in the chaos.

"Hold on Aunt Jena let me call Stefan first."

The hospital was emptying as the ambulance arrived carrying Jeremy, Uncle Jon, Aunt Jena, and Elaina, while Stefan followed behind them in Elaina's car. The paramedics took Jeremy and Uncle Jon and Jena took care of the paper work. Leaving Stefan and Elaina with some time to kill.

"Alright all set, Aunt Jena doesn't remember a thing. But do tell me again what happened? You just kicked Katherine's ass?" Stefan asks, a sly smirk painted on his face.

"Yeah sorta, I don't know. I just saw her there and Jeremy's body on the floor and I don't know what came over me. She called me something too, she said 'vampire slayer'"

"Vampire slayer?" Stefan's eyes popped in shock. "It can't be."

"Do you think I'm making this stuff up Stefan?"

"No its just, in each generation a slayer is chosen, one girl who alone will battle again the vampire. Just one, well theirs was a small loophole a few years back and now we have two but one is in jail so it's kind of like theirs still one and I just don't see Ms. Buffy Summer staying dead again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Well she is kind of known for not dying for long. She keeps coming back."

Matt and Tyler turn the corner, coffee in hand. "There you are, when you said you would meet us at the hospital I didn't think you would be here with your uncle and brother. Man Elaina what happened?" Matt asks.

Elaina places her hand over the turtle neck that she changed into to cover the gash on her chest. "I don't know I just came home and found them like that, they think someone broke in."

"Oh no, is anything missing?" Tyler questions.

"No not that we noticed but we didn't really get a chance to check I mean Jeremy and uncle Jonathan sort of took president."

"How's Caroline?" Stefan asks in an attempt to change the subject off of Elaina.

"Yeah how is she doing? Are you guys Ok?" Elaina asks trying to show some concern.

They nod awkwardly, not knowing how to answer the question asked.

"How about your Dad Tyler how is he?"

"He's in surgery now, my mom's with him."

After conversing for a few short minutes Matt escorted them all back to Caroline's room where her mother, Sheriff Forbes, sits holding her daughter hand. Caroline is unconscious and not wearing any makeup.

After paying her resects to the sheriff Stefan scoops Elaina up in his arms. Comforting her after the reality of the events leading up to this moment sink in.

Back at home Elaina lies in bed, diary in hand quickly scratching down notes about her day. After a deep breath she pulls her blanks up over her legs, her diary is one place she feels safe, where she can express herself and all she's feeling. And after today she had a lot to write down. A vampire slayer, could Katherine be serious? Aunt Jena was still at the hospital with Jeremy, Elaina wanted to be there, but she just kept fighting to keep her eyes open and Stefan insisted on taking her home. Now in her room, pencil in hand, it's like a caffeine rush.

It was ok though she didn't need sleep. Elaina was recognizing the changes in her body and she knows that if she had to should could stay up three or four day if need be. Her new 'slayer' hearing kicked in when she heard the door opening downstairs. "Aunt Jena?" she calls, "I'm up here." Pulling herself out of bed she heads for the stairs.

Jena stands there with her arms crossed, wearing a strong face trying hard to fight back tears. "What is it?" Elaina asks.

"Its Uncle Jon he's dead."

Sorrow and pain filled Elaina. As emotion swept through her she asked, "What about Jeremy?"

"He'll be ok, he's fine actually." And from behind her the door swings open some more and Jeremy trails in carrying some papers from the hospital. Wide eyed, the shock of seeing her brother alive and well surprises her, she runs down and throws her arms around him. "It's so good to see you Jerr. How are you feeling?"

Before long Jeremy heads back up to bed and Elaina has another entry to add to her diary, but she has to call Stefan first.

"OMG Stefan you're not going to believe what happened, it's Jeremy, he's alive he's back home and he's fine."

"They released him from the hospital?" Stefan questions worry in his voice.

"Yeah didn't you hear me Stefan, he's fine. All better."

"Elaina listens to me, we still have a lot to talk about regarding Katherine and this crazy slayer idea you have but if what you're saying about Jeremy is true we may have more to worry about."

Suddenly Stefan's concerns become visible to Elaina, "You think she turned him?"

"I don't know what I think all I know is that he looked pretty bad, and to just snap back from that is not normal. I want you to be cautious. – Damon, Damon what is it wait. DAMON!"

"Stefan, Stefan what is it, are you ok?"

"Damon heard us talk about Jeremy, then he took off I don't know is Jeremy home?"

"Yeah he's in his room."

"OK let him sleep if he is transitioning we're going to have our hands full with or without Damon."

"Ok Stefan I love you."

"I love you to Elaina, good night. I'll come see you in the morning."

"Ok, thanks, goodnight."

That night Elaina had a hard time sleeping. Tossing and turning she couldn't escape a strange dream where she stood facing Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy and she staked Jeremy's heart. Awaking in a cold sweat the content of the dream unnerved her.

She got up earlier than usual; sleep wasn't of the highest concern. Jeremy a vampire, it couldn't be. He came walking down the stairs, sun glasses on, and skin paler than normal.

"How you feeling Jerr?"

"Better."

"Well that was a crazy night do you remember what happened?"

"Don't play dumb with me Elaina, you have your own shit that went down but you know what Anna's gone because of it. "

Speechless Elaina chokes on her words almost forgetting the events of earlier last night, and how Jeremy's girlfriend Anna was staked last night. "Jeremy, I'm sorry."

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. "That must be Stefan," Elaina announces.

She opens the door and much to her surprise Damon is standing facing her unaware of the events that went down last night. "Hello Elaina." Seduction coated his voice as he recalls his make-out session with Katherine, under the impression he was kissing Elaina.

"Damon, what is it."

"Then spotting Jeremy his attention shifts, "Hey stupid what are you thinking, becoming a vampire isn't a way of coping with your problems. How did you get blood anyway?"

"Katherine." Venom coats Elaina's words.

"Katherine?" Damon says confused by this. Eyes shifting back to Elaina, realizing it wasn't her he had kisses last night but actually his long time runaway lover.

"No actually, it was Anna before she died, it was something we were planning on doing but never got around to. We were going to be together forever until they took her."

Tears pool in the corner of Elaina's eyes, unable to come to words. Damon is the first to speak. "I'm sorry but becoming a vampire wasn't the way to deal with that." His voice like ice.

"Didn't you turn for the girl you loved?' Jeremy throws back at Damon.

"Yeah and that – was" Anger talking over him he unclenches his fist and tosses the content he was holding at Jeremy. "When I heard you stupidly decided to join mine and Stefan's ranks, I thought you might want this. It was Anna's ring; I went back to the basement and pulled it out of the rubble. There's only a handful left, literally, so now it's yours. If you complete the change, and trust me, I hope you don't. For her sake." He nods at Elaina while saying the last remark before leaving the kitchen.

Alone now, Elaina has built up the strength the speak again, "You know Jeremy you really can't do this."

"This isn't your decision Elaina, its mine, and I am sick of you thinking you're the one who's in control, well guess what it's already been done and I am finally going to be able to live my life."

"Was there a pun intended there."

Furious by Elaina's over concern Jeremy leaves too. "See ya later Elaina, just promise you won't stake me next time you see me and I'll make sure not to bite you." He jokes, with fury in his voice.0

"I can't promise." She whispers under her breath after he's gone.

Jeremy walked alone, fist in pocket focused on making it to his destination. He finally arrives at the Salvatore house. He knocked hard on the brass door knocker. Damon arrives at the door, with a drink in hand.

"Can vampires get drunk?" Jeremy questions.

"That's complicated, but it helps to numb the urges. What do you want?"

"I want you to help me through the transformation, just like you did for Vikki."

Shocked by the content of what he just said Damon couldn't say no. He was the one who turned Vikki, and the one who took all Jeremy's memories of it away. He was the one who watched Anna die and the one, who told him about it. This all falls back onto Damon, it would make sense that he took Jeremy under his wing and helped him as he transitioned. Who knew maybe it would help to score him some points with Elaina. But if Katherine really is back he's not going to want to have some new-be vamp following him around as he tries to win her back. But kindness prevails when there over Damon when he has a few drinks in him, "Come on in, andlet's get you a drink."

_Let me know what you think. Setting things up for some interesting plot twist and yes there will be some Buffy characters coming soon. Any suggestions who you want to see? (Not that I don't already know who I need but I might be able to write in another character or two)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is rated T for teen, if you are under the age permitted to view material of this rating please do not continue and refine your search for rating appropriate material. Thanks. _

**CHATER TWO: Rainy Days**

Tossing and turning her unconscious body thrashes uncontrollably. She mutters nonsense crying out for Stefan before knocking the blanket and pillows off her bed. Elaina spends another night haunted by dreams of Vampires and demons. Not that this is new to her she has had many nightmares about vampires ever since she found out she was dating one. But her dreams have taken on a reality of their own, now painting a clear picture of a near future.

Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy all stand facing her, with blackened eyes and veins shooting across their face. Elaina, stake in hand, stands ready to fight them. Each night she stakes a different one only to be attacked by one of the others. Tonight she staked Damon. After penetrating his heart with the point of the wooden stake, she thrusts the shaft in, immobilizing the now dead vampire. She then turns to Stefan who has her in a tight embrace, "I love you" she cries as he sinks his teeth into her jugular.

A cold sweat coats her body as she jerks up, startled by the haunting reality of her dream. Her heart is in a marathon with her breaths, both on their final lap racing at unbelievable speed. She gets up and walks over to the window, trying to flush out the anxiety with the cool breeze. Two arms wrap around her sending shocks through her body.

"What's wrong, come back to bed Baby." Stefan says pressing his body against hers. She turns around and kisses him deeply.

"I love you Stefan."

Clouds cover the full moon like a thin veil, the light shinning bright against the dark sky. It's after midnight and Matt Donovan just got off work. His mind as cloudy as the sky, he walks down the poorly lit streets towards home. It's been three days since Caroline's accident.

Disappointment was something Matt was use to by now, after seeing all the people he really cared about walk out on him. His was the first she was constantly in and out, and then his sister Vicki, who just took off all of a sudden, both made him feel alone. Then there was Elaina the break up was hard enough but seeing her with Stefan made his stomach churn in agony. Now Caroline the one he really thought he could count on to be there is gone. The doctors say there is a chance she can recover but don't they always?

He was a few streets from his house when he stopped dead in his tracks, his senses on high alert. It was as if his body was deciding between fight and flight when a massive wolf appeared at the end of the block.

Claws like talons scratched at the asphalt as the beast stood its ground, lowering its body as if ready to pounce. Scared to move, Matt stood mesmerized by the creature, or would have been if he wasn't scared for his life. His short breaths echo in on the silent street. He takes a step back only to receive a low feral growl, which at the sound of, he turned his body and sprinted back down the street he just came from. Immediately the creature follows.

Matt runs as fast as he can but the distance between then closes quickly. A sharp pain surges through his right arm when the wolf tackles him, applying his full weight on the wounded arm.

"Doesn't this town have a leash law Mister?" A soft voice asks loud enough to get both their attention. The wolf stares losing interest in Matt and turns towards the ginger. "Kennedy? Any second now."

On cue a tough looking Brunette jumps in front of the wolf wielding a sword in her right hand. Jumping in the air and landing a kick to its face she darts off leading the creature away from the other two. The beast follows.

"What was that?" Matt asks, gripping his arm tightly.

"What no thank you? And let me take a look at that, I'm no doctor –" Matt releases his grip on his arm, "Oh right now I remember why I'm not a doctor."

"Who are you?" Matt asks trying to keep a straight face with all the pain.

"I'm – going to get help, now you stay right here and don't go messing with any more werewolves. Ok." The quirky ginger says before getting up and calling for help.

"Ok I called the paramedics theirs on their way; you should probably call someone to pick you up from the hospital after they treat that. Something tells me it will heal pretty quickly."

Matt watches his savior march away as he dials Tyler with his good hand. _Come on pick up, pick up. _He thinks as the phone rings and goes right to voice mail. Figures whenever Tyler calls Matt after waking up somewhere and not remembering how he got there Matt is always there to get him, but the one time Matt needs Tyler for something. What a friend.

He hears the sirens before he sees the blue and red lights. Matt has already called Tyler about four or five times before giving up. The paramedics lift Matt into the back of the ambulance. Before taking off the Sheriff shows up, Caroline's mom.

"Matt what happened? Are you ok?" Concern and worry fill her voice and as Matt explains what happened trying to sound the least bit crazy, (He substituted the wolf for a rabid dog, and said the quirky ginger must have been the car that drove by scaring the dog away) he felt comfort knowing that for the first time, some was asking about him.

The rain is falling hard on her windshield as Elaina pulls into a parking spot. Bonnie's car is parked a few spots down. They are meeting for ice cream. After everything that has happened Elaina has a lot to tell her best friend who has been dealing with a lot herself.

Inside Bonnie sits by the window, her hair half a mess and her sweater wrinkled. This isn't how Elaina is use to seeing her best friend. When she makes it across the dining room and to the chair facing Bonnie she sees the stress in her eyes. Bonnie hasn't been sleeping either.

"Hey." Elaina mutters.

"Hey." Bonnie responds. Silence fills the space between them. Which is weird, they have never not had something to talk about.

"Bonnie I –"Elaina was about to apologies for her lack of best friend behavior when Bonnie blurted out something she was not expecting.

"Elaina, we need to talk about your brother, he has done some things I don't think you're going to be happy with." Sincerity fills Bonnie's voice, like always, one of the many traits that made Elaina like her so much. "I really don't know how to say this… he's becoming a vampire, you need to help him."

"Bonnie I don't know how to help him, he's transforming, and Stefan said that the best thing to do is let him go. But I can't Bonnie, he's my brother. I want to help him."

"I didn't know you knew." Bonnie says.

Elaina nods her head as the waitress comes over just in time to cut the conversation and they order their ice cream, both get their usual.

"Well then you need to know this, he's not transforming Elaina, its complete. He's turned. I know he's your brother but you need to listen to me. I know about what happened to you."

"You do?"

"Elaina you're a slayer!" Bonnie says smiling for what Elaina believes is the first time in weeks. "Big things have happened recently I can feel it. Great power just shifted the game. But big moves like that don't happen without consequences."

"What do you mean, Bonnie your being all cryptic."

"Elaina, hundreds of slayers have awoken around the world, which is a huge shift in our favor. Things may look good now, but it is all just a cover. They building in numbers and getting stronger. Recruiting. If what I am sensing is right there's a war coming and no one is going to be ready. "

"With Katherine?" Elaina questions, confused by the news her best friend is throwing at her.

"I don't know, but I need you to be ready Elaina I can't lose you." Bonnie said outstretching her hand and taking Elaina's. "Slayers use to have Watchers, people who were trained to teach them how to stay alive and slay. They made the plans and strategies. With so many slayers in the world now there aren't the watchers to guide them all. A lot are going to die. Both at Vampire and slayer hands. You're not the only slayer in Mystic Falls you know."

"Bonnie who else tell me?"

"I don't know I can just feel their presence."

The waitress comes back with their ice cream in hand.

"Stefan told me what you said to him about Damon."

"Elaina listen, I promised my grams before she died that I would continue to practice the magic. I need to keep it alive and I need to protect this town. That comes before all else."

"Even before us?" Elaina spits the sharp words like razors.

"Our friendship means a lot to me but being a witch is part of who I am. I can't turn my back on that. I'm sorry Elaina." Bonnie says, getting up before Elaina has a chance to speak. She leaves a ten on the table and walks out. Angered by how she handled herself Elaina sits in her sorrow eating her strawberry ice cream remembering what she dreamt the night before. And thinking about how everyone she had around her that made her feels safe has slipped away over the past year. Her parents, Matt, Jeremy, Caroline, now Bonnie, and if her dreams are true could Stefan be next. _"Maybe slayers are destined to be alone?"_

The next day Elaina sits in the kitchen eating breakfast. Her eyes sunny side up sits untouched as Elaina bats he sausage back and forth with a fork.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Aunt Jena asks, walking down the stairs dressed and ready for work.

"No."

"Hun, poor kid he's taking Jonathan's death real hard. Hey the doctors gave me this it was removed from his body but the lawyers said it was in his will that he wanted you to have it. Of all things the Bastard could have left you and he leaves you some old man ring." Jena places the ring down on the table and heads for the door. "I have to get to work, I'll be back around dinner time will you be home?"

"I don't know, maybe, by Aunt Jena." Elaina turns and notices the large gold ring sitting in front of her.

More to come soon don't forget to review! Let me know what you think, a lot more ideas to come.


End file.
